


on the rumors of monsters

by amosanguis



Series: author's fave [11]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: AU for 2x10, AU for pretty much S6, BAMF!Winchesters, Gen, Mark and Christian shouldn't have dismissed Dean so readily, Soulless Sam Winchester
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-06
Updated: 2013-02-06
Packaged: 2017-11-28 09:21:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 394
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/672794
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/amosanguis/pseuds/amosanguis
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mark and Christian have no idea who they’re dealing with. They really should’ve listened to the rumors.</p>
            </blockquote>





	on the rumors of monsters

-z-

 

_“John Winchester, he was one of the best. Some say he started after his wife was killed by a demon. Others say that he’s been Hunting forever. And that, once he finally bites it, he’ll just keep hunting._

_“But, his boys… they’re better than their daddy. Sam and Dean are a force all their own."_  

 

-x-

 

Mark and Christian - when Dean walked through the door - share a look.

“Really?  _That’s_  Dean Winchester?” Christian shakes his head at his cousin.

“He’s so pretty,” Mark laughs, dancing in his chair.

They both laugh loudly and they both miss the look of pity on Sam’s face.

 

-x-

 

_“Never piss one off; you’ll have to face the fury of the other. And that, my friend, will make you wish you were dead. Just ask Gordon Walker.”_

_“Where can we find him?”_

_“Who knows? Last time anyone had heard from him was when he confirmed that he had Dean tied to a chair and little Sammy was outside. No one even found his body.”_  

 

-x-

 

Dean looks down his nose, “See, it’s almost like I’m a professional.”

Mark smiles at Christian later over that. Christian shakes his head and rolls his eyes.

Gwen quietly laughs at both of them and makes sure that she’s nowhere near either one of them when one of the Winchesters was in the same room.

 

-x-

 

_“They say that Sam has the blood of a demon running through his veins. That he even has special powers and all that. He’s dangerous, sure. But he’s not the most dangerous thing around._

_“Dean. He’s the one you have to worry about. John trained his boys good._

_“Believe me, boy,” the old, grizzled Hunter raised his whiskey in their direction, “stay clear of them Winchesters. You’ll live longer and be happier for it.”_  

 

-x-

 

Christian realizes - as he’s holding Mark’s head in his hands - that he should’ve listened.

Because while Sam - the monster that he is - had an excuse. But, Dean, the one that’s circling him now - a long blade twirling in his hands - is exactly what the rumors claimed he was.

“Did you really think this is something I’d forgotten how to do?” Dean’s smiling at his brother and fuck if Christian doesn’t see Sam wink at him.

Then, Dean Winchester is on him and his vision is clouded with his own blood.

 

-z-

 

End.


End file.
